


A Generic Potions Accident

by Calling_All_Astronauts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calling_All_Astronauts/pseuds/Calling_All_Astronauts
Summary: Following a potions accident Hermione finds herself with an awkward night time problem...This started life as a plotless Ss/Hg potions accident but something is slowly forming in the dusty cogs of my mind.





	1. A Generic Beginning

Professor Snape watched in horror as the jar of eagle eyes dropped gracelessly from Longbottom's hands and tumbled into the steaming cauldron below, smashing as it hit the pewter's heavy base. Before he had a chance to react, glass erupted from the mixture and Miss Granger's eyes went wide as she turned to stare at the unstable gloop now frothing where her once perfect potion had been. Longbottom lifted his hands in terror and he could hear some of the Slytherins sniggering.

"Everyone under the tables!" He shouted and the class hurried to comply.

All except one: Miss Granger was still staring in shock at her ruined potion, seemingly too dazed to move. He hurried forward, attempting to shove her out of the way, simultaneously preparing to cast a protective shield around the cauldron but it was too late. In a sudden explosion of unimaginable bad luck, the potion errupted just as his hand moved to push her away, leaving them both soaked in the foul smelling purple slime.

Hermione gasped and lifted herself from the floor, where she had been pushed just moments ago. The shock of the fall and the slime dripping from her face and robes, bringing her to her senses. Lifting a wary hand to her face, she swiped at her eyes, simultaneously spitting the lavender goo from her mouth as she looked up at him. Professor Snape was still standing by the now shattered cauldron, his eyes closed, thin lips pressed together in a look of such fury it made her bones shake.

She swallowed hard and watched as he opened his eyes, nostrils flaring imperceptibly before he spoke.

"100 points from Gryffindor." He hissed, long fingers clutching at the desk. "Now get out all of you."

Neville was the first to run, scuttling into the corridor before Snape had a chance to come to his senses and take more points for what had no doubt been an accident. Hermione thought briefly about standing up for him but with Snape in a mood like this it didn't seem like a good idea. She stood up and grabbed her bag, ready to make her own way out of the wreckage.

"Not so fast Miss Granger." He called.

She nodded dumbly and dropped her bag back to the floor, offering Harry a weak smile as he made his way out with the others.

"What happened?" She asked as Professor Snape cast a cleaning charm on himself and then, quite kindly, on her too. 

"It seems Longbottom has yet to grasp the basics of Potion safety." He sneered, moving to the space behind his desk and grabbing a small phial from the top drawer.

She bit her lip, struggling to keep herself from asking more questions as he made his way back to the ruined desk and used his wand to collect some of the goop in the phial before cleaning the rest away.

"Did it get in your mouth?" He asked and Hermione blinked stupidly.

"Uh, no Sir. Only a bit, but I spat it out." She said at last.

"Good girl." 

At that, Hermione's cheeks flushed and she let out a strangled cough. It was the closest thing to a compliment she had ever received from him and she struggled to contain the stupid pride now swelling in her stomach. 

He gave her a strange look before waving a dismissive hand. 

"If you notice anything abnormal come and find me."

She nodded again. 

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked, motioning to the phial in his hands.

"Most probably, nothing. In the rare event of a reaction. It is prudent to keep a record of the offending potion."

"For an antidote?" She asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Miss Granger, for an antidote." He waited a long time and when she didn't get the hint his eyes widened. 

"Goodbye." He said sternly and she jumped, startled into action.

"Oh yes, um... Goodbye Professor. I'll see you next lesson."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes.


	2. What's that smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pshhh I'm lazy...

Hermione twisted in bed, eyes shut lazily as she struggled to get into a comfortable position. As she moved, her nose locked onto a strange scent… it was warm and spicy and not altogether bad. She wriggled closer, knocking against something hard and unexpected as she went.

She opened her eyes.

This was not her room.

This was not her bed.

And that was…

Oh Gods! How had she ended up in the dungeons… and in Professor Snape's bed!

It must have been the potion: she'd never gone sleepwalking before and, as she didn't have access to his passwords, there was no way she could have got in here on her own.

Not that she'd want to!

A hot blush swept across her face as she felt him stir.

How had this happened?

She had no idea how a potion could have caused such an unwanted effect, especially one created compeltely by mistake. Still, it was the only explanation she had...

Taking a deep breath she wondered what to do. Waking him up was the obvious choice: he had said to come to him if anything abnormal happened...

This was certainly abnormal but also incredibly awkward, especially given her poor choice of nightwear...

And when he'd said to come to him this probably wasn't what he'd had in mind...

Perhaps if she was careful she could remove herself without him noticing: it would save them both a lot of embarrassment and he'd never have to know.

Yes, that was the best plan.

It sounded easy, but attempting to slide from the covers unnoticed was harder than it looked and her heart sank as she felt him roll over. Holding her breath, she edged cautiously away, struggling to avoid his sleeping arm as it stretched towards her, a limp hand landing on her foot.

She almost squealed but managed to remain calm.

After all, he hadn't said anything, which must mean he was still asleep.

If she hurried she might make it out of here with her dignity still intact.

She lowered her hand to his, attempting to carefully ease it away when his grip suddenly tightened and this time she did squeal.

"Lumos!" He snapped and the room flooded with light, dazing Hermione and leaving her wondering how he'd managed to reach for his wand without her noticing? 

Did he sleep with it clutched in his hand or something?

Hermione swallowed hard, wondering where to begin but before she had a chance to speak he was on her.

"Granger!" He spat. "What are you…" His eyes raked over her body, suddenly noticing her state of undress and he jerked his hand away, averting his eyes.

A long pause stretched out between them, during which they both kept their eyes firmly on the bed sheets.

"How did you get in?" He asked at last, gritting his teeth as his mind ticked away, already drawing it's own conclusions.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know Sir… I think it was the potion, it must have been... I don't know. I went to sleep I my own bed and then… then I woke up here."

Snape grunted and lifted a tired hand to his face, still not letting go of his wand.

She didn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to…" Her voice trailed off.

To do what? 

She wasn't even sure what she'd been offering but the silence was making her nervous.

"Just go." He said firmly. "And don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

She stood to leave, looking quietly around. She didn't even know where Snape's quarters were.

"How am I supposed to get back?" She asked and Snape glared at her as if she was stupid.

"Just use a disillusionment charm."

"I mean… I don't know where I am."

Oh for fuck's sake.

Snape sighed and rolled out of bed. His long night trousers dragging on the floor as he gave up any hope of getting peacefully back to sleep. Well, at least one of them was properly dressed.

"Put this on." He said, summoning his robes from the dresser and throwing them at the girl. "I will escort you back."


	3. Hello

The unwanted events from the night before had left Hermione completely unable to sleep and she was still awake and reading over her already perfect transfiguration homework, when a sudden black mass materialised in the centre of her bed, making her squeal in terror.

The thing moved and Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what it was. From across the room she could hear Lavender, a notorious light sleeper, stirring at the sound of Hermione's scream and without thinking she grabbed her wand from the bedside table, slamming the curtains around the bed shut and casting a quick silencing charm. 

Her chest was heaving, adrenaline still pumping though her veins, when Professor Snape's hand suddenly stretched out to the side, reaching for a wand that wasn't there and making Hermione squeal again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted.

Hermione cast the spell without thinking and her Professor immediately stiffened and fell onto his side, arm still searching for his wand.

Oops. 

This was not good. 

But at least it gave Hermione the chance to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. The potion- she didn't understand what it was doing... or why... but something was wrong. Normal potions didn't affect the drinker beyond 24 hours. 

This was... well, it certainly wasn't normal.

Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself for the coming storm. She was pretty sure Professor Snape wouldn't be too pleased at having been put in a full body bind, particularly not by a know-it-all Gryffindor.

"Finite Incantum." She said and Professor Snape's arm fell to the side as he regained consciousness and stared up at her, dumbstruck.

Hermione bit her lip, struggling for something to say to ease the tension.

"Um... Hello Professor."

It sounded stupidly upbeat and Snape's eyebrows knitted together as he took in his surroundings, lifting himself into an awkward sitting position. 

"Miss Granger." He said formally. "I don't believe-" He cut the sentence short. "Are we alone?" He asked quickly.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and a blush swept across her cheeks before his words filtered through to her.

"Oh. Um, yes sir. I cast a silencing spell." 

Snape's frown deepened. "Good." He said.

Hermione shifted in the bed, tucking her knees up under herself. Something about her Professor's gaze was making her uncomfortable. It was as though he was looking right through her and she felt incredibly exposed.

Snape lowered his gaze, still frowning.

"What do we do now?" He asked and the question hung in the air, sounding strange. 

It took her a while to respond.

"Harry's invisibility cloak." She said. "He lent it to me for..." 

The restricted section, probably best to keep that quiet.

"...safekeeping." She finished.

Snape was still scowling but nodded and Hermione lept up and grabbed the cloak from underneath the bed.

Lavender stirred and Hermione froze but the girl remained miraculously asleep.

Hermione handed the cloak to her Professor, her hand lingering on the soft fabric a little too long.

His dark eyes met hers and she immediately let go. 

Snape looked particularly sour.

"We will dicuss this tomorrow." He said firmly before disappearing under the cloak.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh

Potions the next day was awkward and Hermione kept her eyes fixed firmly on the table in front of her as Professor Snape gave an angry and impassioned speech, covering all the safety rules they had learnt in their first year.

"Furthermore, I find it utterly disgraceful that a class of sixth years such as yourselves could still have such an idiotic and potentially lethal lack of judgement."

Hermione could feel Neville shifting in his seat but kept her gaze firmly down.

"Miss Granger." The Professor snapped and Hermione looked up sheepishly. "Were you listening to a word I just said?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then maybe you'd like to repeat it for the rest of the class?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge and the Slytherins sniggered.

Hermione held her breath, recognising the game, and knowing he would find fault with whatever she now said.

She took a deep breath and began to recite his speech word for word.

"... Furthermore, I find it utterly disgraceful-"

Professor Snape scowled and cut her off. "Detention." He said simply.

"What for!" Ron snapped. "She did exactly what you said!"

Snape scowled. "Are you questioning my methods Weasley? This is exactly the sort of behaviour that led to last catastrophe."

Ron shut up.

When class was over, Hermione stood to leave, knowing full well what was coming.

"A word, Miss Granger." He said. "About your detention."

She could feel Ron's glare behind her and turned to him.

"It's fine Ron." She whispered. "Besides, I'd rather he picked on me than Neville."

Ron scowled. "But Neville deserves it." He said bitterly and Hermione watched as Neville, who had clearly overheard, grabbed his things and ran out of the classroom.

"Oh go and apologise to him!" Hermione demanded and before Ron had a chance to argue Harry had grabbed him by the collar and was dragging him out into the hallway.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes.

She really didn't need Ron's attempts at chivalry right now.

"Tired?" Snape asked and Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. 

"A little." She admitted. "I'm afraid I didn't get much sleep... Professor."

"Neither did I." He said.


	5. Yes Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably be getting a lot of updates at once because I need something to distract myself. #spiralingintomadness

"Have you worked out what the potion is yet?" Hermione asked when the last student had left the room and Professor Snape had used his wand to slam the classroom door shut, moving to sit behind his desk.

"Not yet." He said, opening the small drawer of his desk and taking out the phial of purple goo, twisting it between his finger and scrutinising the contents.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Whatever you've got to say, say it." He said bitterly.

Hermione shifted on her feet. She really wanted to sit down but decided against it. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to and getting comfortable didn't seem like such a good idea given the circumstances.

"I was just wondering how long you thought this... predicament would last Sir?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as confident as she could.

He placed the potion back in the drawer and looked up, catching Hermione's gaze with his own annoyed glare.

"I don't know." He said sharply.

It was odd to hear those words from him- an admission of uncertainty. 

Wasn't he supposed to know everything- he was a potions master after all.

Snape scowled. "Indeed I am." He said and Hermione's heart missed a beat. 

She looked away from him, embarrassed and more than a little annoyed. Had he just read her mind? 

"You shouldn't do that." She said quietly.

"Do what?" He asked.

Hermione didn't reply and Snape stood up and made his way slowly to the front of the desk, folding his arms under his dark robes as he stood facing her.

"In answer to your question- No, Miss Granger, I do not know how long this situation will last. It is unprecedented for such a volatile potion, especially one created out of pure ignorance to have any effect at all, let alone..." He swallowed the rest of the sentence. "I will begin the necessary research and experiments. You will assist me."

Hermione nodded.

"In the mean time, I suggest you invest in some more appropriate nightwear."

Hermione blushed and Snape sighed, clearly irritated. He raised a hand to his face, squeezing his eyebrows together painfully. 

He muttered something under his breath.

"Yes Sir." She said, not quite certain what she was agreeing to.

He scowled at her, gripping the elbows of his cloak tighter "Keep your bedcurtains drawn and silenced." He added.

"Yes Sir."

"And keep Potter's cloak handy."

"Yes Sir."

Snape nodded and unfolded his arms, seeming to have relaxed a little.

"Very well, you may go. Your detention starts at six, bring along any information you have that might be useful."

"Yes Sir." She couldn't think of anything else to say and it seemed as though Snape was done.

He bowed his head a little and Hermione left the classroom in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw he mutters "Give me strength." ;)


	6. Meh

Dinner was a disaster. 

Ron was clearly still blaming Neville for the detention, glaring at the him across the table and trying to make him feel even more guilty, despite Hermione's constant reassurance that she understood it had been an accident and really was okay about it. 

Of course she was okay. 

She was too busy worrying about finding a bloody cure to not be okay.

"I'm fine Neville." She insisted. "It wasn't your fault."

Ron snorted.

Hermione sighed.

The only person acting normally was Harry who was staying out of the argument and had shifted his seat so that it was turned almost completely towards Ginny. She could hear him going on and on about some quiditch match that had been in this morning's daily prophet.

She put her fork down and raised a hand to her head. 

She was starting to get a headache, and a bad one at that...

Her attention shifted away from the group, her eyes wandering towards the staff table. She looked up to see Professor Snape eating slowly, listening to Professor McGonagall chatter in what seemed to be a very one sided conversation. He sensed Hermione's gaze on him immediately and flicked his own eyes up, shooting her a warning glare. 

Hermione looked away and stared down at her plate.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked.

She shook her head. 

No, everything was not "okay."

"I just don't feel well." She said. "I think I'll go back to the common room for a bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Neville asked.

It was the first time he had properly spoken to her since the accident.

Hermione forced a smile. "It's sweet of you Neville, but I think Id rather be on my own right now."

Neville looked dejected and she could already feel Ron glaring at him but she didn't have the energy to deal with any of that right now. 

She really, really needed to get some sleep.

But first she had to get through her detention.


	7. Sleep deprived

It took a while but Hermione eventually managed to drag herself up the heavy stairs to Gryffindor tower and she had barely made it through the portrait hole before she collapsed onto one of the large chairs in the empty common room. 

Everyone was still in the Great Hall eating and it was a relief to have some time to herself. 

Even if it was going to be spent reading through dusty old books.

There was less than an hour to go before her detention and she was determined to find something that could aid the Professor with his research.

She wanted this situation resolved as quickly as possible.

Or maybe she just want to impress him?

No, it was definitely the first one.

She scanned her memory, searching it for anything she had read with information about eagle eyes or explosions. 

She didn't find much about either- except the knowledge that an explosion usually rendered a potion useless.

Her lips twitched in an unhappy smile. 

Not this time it seemed.

Hermione sighed. 

She'd been doing a lot of that lately. Her legs were aching and her eyelids were growing heavy but she managed to shake herself awake and stumble up the spiral staircase and into her dormitory. 

She needed to find something useful before six o'clock. 

Did she have anything useful? 

Maybe she should have gone to the library.

She grabbed the first book from the girl's shelf. It was mostly full of Hermione's textbooks and extra reading but Lavender had some Muggle magazines and Parvarti kept her collection of magical snow globes on it.

"Potions on the mind." She read, and she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

The title seemed accurate enough. 

She was pretty sure it had nothing to do with explosions but she couldn't think of anything else and was too tired to keep searching. Besides, the text seemed like an easy enough read.

She stood there for a while, her eyes floating over the words, but she kept getting lost between sentences and found she wasnt taking anything much in.

She hadn't slept in almost two days and it was starting to affect her.

Down in the common room she could hear a few of the students making their way in from dinner.

She looked at her wrist and squinted to read the time- half past five.

Thirty minutes.

She could leave now and be early, or she could keep reading.

...or maybe she could just take a little nap before her detention.

Her bed did look very inviting...

Hermione placed the small tome back on the shelf and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes, deciding she'd just rest them for a little while- they felt so heavy and she wouldn't be much use to her Professor if she was completely sleep deprived.

She smiled, feeling like a fool for the insane amount of justification she was going through for something so mundane as sleep. 

People needed sleep. 

And she was a person.

What was she thinking?

Her head felt foggy and after a while it lolled forward and she felt herself sinking into a blissful nothingness but suddenly the pleasant sinking feeling became a frightening and uncontrollable fall. 

Her heart lept up in her chest and she felt as though she was going to be sick before she landed with a heavy thump on something hard and warm and angry...

"Miss Granger." Said a cold voice.

Damn it!


	8. Clingy

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself staring into the cold, stern face of Professor Snape. 

She was sitting in his lap, at his desk- in the potions classroom. 

It was an uncomfortable position, one that was clearly awkward for both of them, and she knew she should get up but she was just so tired.

She started to cry and leaned forward into him, at which he flinched.

"I just want to sleep." She moaned, clutching at a fistful of his robes before slamming her face back into him.

Snape stiffened. 

This was just what he needed- an armful... or rather a lapful, of an emotional and sleep deprived Gryffindor.

Of an emotional and sleep deprived Hermione Granger.

She was mumbling something into his chest between sobs and he grabbed the back of her robes awkwardly and tried to ease her off him but she was clinging tight.

Like a monkey, he thought.

...or a parasite.

He pulled harder.

"Miss Granger." He said sternly and she eventually came loose in his arms and landed with a thump on the hard stone floor.

It couldn't have hurt that much but her sobs grew louder.

Brilliant.

"Shh." He, his own head beginning to thrum with lack of sleep. "It's allright Miss Granger."

He shook his head- what was he saying? 

That it was allright to fall asleep and then materialise moments later in your Professor's lap?

Probably not.

He tried again. "We will sort this out." He insisted.

Hermione didn't seem to have heard him and she kept on crying, almost hysterically now.

Fuck.

How to shut her up?

"You can go to sleep, Miss Granger." He said. "You can just stay there and go to sleep."

He felt like he was trying to appease a stroppy toddler.

"Please go to sleep." He begged.

"Please shut up." he added mentally.

Hermione was still crying but her sobs whimpered out after a while and she shut her eyes, her heavy breathing softening as she finally succumbed to the darkness of some much needed rest. 

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. 

How had this happened? How had he ended up with a sixth year Gryffindor asleep underneath his desk?

He pinched his eyebrows together and tried to make some sense of the situation.

Just what in the hell was this damned potion doing?

It seemed to be bringing whichever of them fell asleep first to the location of the other.

He rubbed a tired hand across his face, stroking the growing stubble thoughtfully.

It wasnt just Miss Granger who needed sleep. Snape was exhausted and, seeing as Hermione was already here, he knew he should seize the opportunity and get some rest himself. And, though he wasn't sure how he would be able to relax given the circumstances, he leaned back into the chair and shut his eyes.

They would sort this out.

They had to.


	9. Sleepy Snep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't life.

Hermione awoke several hours later, completely disorientated and struggling to comprehend where she was. 

It was dark and her ribs were aching from from the awkward position she had slept in, her right leg almost completely numb from the cold. She rubbed her eyes and tried to pull herself onto her feet but found there was some sort of very low, very hard ceiling just above her head. 

Ceiling?

She started to panic then and her hands fumbled around in the darkness, trying to work out her surroundings. She didn't remember anything after leaving the Great Hall.

Had she been kidnapped?

No.

...Maybe?

All around her she could feel thick wooden panels and it terrified her. She seemed to be trapped inside some sort of small box. Her heart was racing and she continued to grope around in the dark until her hand landed on something strange. She touched it gingerly, not sure if it was alive.

After a while she realised what it was- a piece of cloth. She prodded it gently, discovering it was more solid than she had thought. Curious, she moved her hand down its length, discovering something strange at the bottom. 

The strange thing slid to the side and she pulled her hand away in terror. 

She held her breath but when nothing happened she reached out again to feel the shape.

It was long and thick, with metal plates at the end and some sort of string fixed in place at the top. 

No, she realised. Not string- laces. 

A shoe.

Oh.

Her memories of the night before came flooding back to her at once- The potions book, falling asleep and her meltdown in Professor Snape's arms.

She cringed at the memory and realised she must still be under Snape's desk. But why hadn't he said anything? 

He was probably still asleep. 

She crawled out from under the desk, relieved at the small increase in light, and pulled herself onto her feet. She could just make out the outlining features of her Professor. His legs were stretched out a little way in front of him, his shoulders rolled back in the chair, arms folded loosely in front of him.

She searched his face for an expression but found none.

His eyes were closed and she could hear his slow breathing.

He was asleep then. 

She found it strange, to see him like this. He still seemed so tense, coiled for attack and she found she expected him to move at any moment.

She should let him sleep.

She knew that but she was getting scared. 

She didn't like the dark. 

It played tricks on her.

"Professor?" She asked timidly but he didn't move. 

Her heart started to beat a little faster and something inside her made her wonder if the thing in the chair was even Snape at all. The darkness pulled at his features, distorting them until she wanted to scream.

"Professor!" She urged, her heart now pounding in her chest.

When he moved she lept away from him, certain that he was really a dementor ready to suck out her soul.

The thing sat up and reached toward the desk.

Hermione held her breath. 

She was going to die.

Then she heard his voice, a little gruff with sleep, but still the same.

It mumbled something and then-"Lumos." 

Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief when the light from the spell filled the dark room and she was able to once again see Professor Snape's confused and tired face staring back at her.

"Professor!" She said relieved.

Snape just stared at her, emotionless, and rubbed a tired hand across his face trying to wake himself up.

"Granger." He sighed.


	10. I can't title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope.

Snape was staring at her, an odd look on his face, as though waiting for some kind of explanation.

She didnt know what to say. 

His eyes were redder than usual and Hermione shifted guiltily on her feet.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." She said.

Snape frowned, breathing in deeply and letting out an short puff of air that might just have been a yawn.

"It's fine." He said.

It didn't sound fine.

Hermione swallowed, maybe she should explain. "It's just... I just got scared, because I woke up and it was dark and I didn't know where I was and then-"

Snape groaned and rubbed his face, trying to keep himself from shouting at the girl.

"It's fine." He repeated more firmly and Hermione pressed her lips together, suffocating the rest of her senten, determined not to irritate him further.

He lifted a weary hand to face, and pinched his eyebrows together. An expression she was growing used to. 

Maybe he suffered from a constant headache.

It was probably caused by her.

Her face reddened and she felt more guilty than ever.

"Sit down." He said and Hermione looked around awkwardly. She was about to ask where when Snape muttered something under his breath, picking up his wand and giving it a violent swish. 

One of the potions stools came whizzing across the room, smacking Hermione on the back of her legs, causing them to buckle as she collapsed onto it.

She glared up at him, folding her arms angrily across her chest.

Snape stared back coldly.

"I think." He began stiffly. "I have a somewhat better understanding of the situation." 

Hermione's anger melted away and she looked at him warily.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He shrugged. "The effects seem... consistent." He said. "Although I still don't understand what's causing them. It goes against every rule in the book." 

Her heart was pounding. 

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know." He said, then added- "I will try."

Hermione gripped her elbows tighter, her fingernails digging roughly into the skin.

"In the meantime, there are... precautions... to be taken."

"What sort of precautions?" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her and stood up, making his way towards the store cupboard at the back of the room and dissapearing inside.

Hermione sighed and tried to relax. 

He was trying to help, she reminded herself.

None of this was his fault. 

When Snape returned, he was carrying a small phial of blue liquid. He handed it to Hermione and she turned it over in her hands. There was no label.

"What is it?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Take it over there and drink it." He said, motioning to the back of the room.

Hermione made her way towards the door, feeling unusually self conscious as she went.

She turned to face him.

"I haven't got all night." He said.

Hermione gently uncorked the bottle and lifted it to her nose. The smell was odd, but not bad... a little fruity even.

She heard Snape muttering from across the room and held her breath, downing the potion in one long gulp.

"Euggh!"

It tasted a lot worse than it had smelt and she gagged, struggling not to bring it back up. 

"Vile, isn't it." He smirked.

Hermione glared at him. "You could have warned me!"

Snape lips twitched and she folded her arms angrily, waiting for something to happen. 

Nothing.

"It isn't doing anything." She said.

"It will."

Hermione waited. She was convinced that nothing was happening and was about to tell him so again when a sudden wave of darkness swept up over her and she felt herself collapse to the floor.

The last sound she heard was a heavy clink as the phial smashed.


	11. Long chapter ×_×

Hermione landed on her back with a thud, the force of the blow bringing her into an uncomfortable state of consciousness.

She groaned. 

Something metalic was pressing into her back and she opened her eyes, only to find Snape stood directly above her.

It was an awkward view and Hermione swallowed.

"Interesting." He said, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

He nudged her with his foot and she rolled away, pulling herself onto her knees. They were both at the front of the classroom, where only Snape had been before, so it was pretty obvious what had happened but she still asked anyway, squeezing her eyes together and trying desperately to drown out the painful ringing in her ears.

"What just happened?" She asked.

Snape said nothing and his footsteps clicked away from her.

Hermione frowned.

"It seems we have found a temporary solution to our problem." He said and she could hear him rummaging around inside the storage cupboard again.

"Knock out my brain cells one by one?" She asked bitterly.

Snape ignored her.

"What is the effect of Longbottom's potion, Miss Granger?" He asked, emerging from the cupboard once again and moving to lean against his desk, legs crossed in front of him and another phial of the strange blue liquid hanging carelessly from his fingers. 

Hermione frowned- another bottle. Maybe he really did want to kill her.

"It's moving me." She said. Then she blushed, feeling like an idiot. It was such a babyish reply.

"Just you?" He asked.

He was patronising her but it was his teaching voice and she couldn't resist the game. 

"Both of us." She said.

Snape lifted an eyebrow. 

No, that wasn't right. 

"One of us." She amended and then it clicked. "Whoever falls asleep first." 

"Exactly." Snape said, and the little bit of recognition swelled in her stomach.

"I take it, the first time this happened you didn't get back to sleep?" He asked.

"No Sir."

"Or the second?"

"No."

"Neither did I."

Hermione nodded in understanding, before her gaze moved to the blue potion in his hands.

"So, what's the point of that?" She asked.

Was his plan just to keep knocking her out until her head finally cracked from the force of multiple blunt traumas and her brain went spilling out onto the floor?

It would put an end a lot of his problems.

His mouth twitched. "An interesting plan." He said. "But not what I had in mind."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. 

How was he doing that?

"Think of it like this." He began, ignoring her internal question. "Either we both continue materialising at random whenever one of us can't keep our eyes open or you take this."

He shook the phial lightly and Hermione swallowed, her heart racing as she began to catch up with his thought process.

"You want me to sleep with you?" She asked, not realising what she had said until it was too late.

Hermione blushed and Snape paled, although he was quick to cover up his embarrassment with a scowl. 

"'Want' is a strong word." He said stiffly. "I think you'll find it's more of a necessity at this point. Unless you want me to materialise in Gryffindor tower again. I'm not sure that would go down very well... for either of us."

"No Sir." She admitted.

He was right. 

Nothing about this situation was pleasant and given the choices, his option was the best card in a shitty hand. 

There were five other girls in her dormitory and one of them was bound to notice their Professor sneaking out at one point- cloak or no cloak.

It would cause a lot of problems.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?" She asked.

Snape pursed his lips.

"I thought we would attempt to deal with this on our own first." He said. "Unless you want to involve the headmaster?"

"No!" She said a little too quickly. "I mean... I'd rather it stayed between the two of us."

He nodded and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

"What sort of potion is that anyway?" She asked.

He considered his reply. 

"A personal creation." He finally admitted. "Akin to dreamless sleep, though less potent. It aids in the beginning stages of sleep only."

"So the drinker can wake up if they need to?" She asked.

"They will be aware of there surroundings." He said ambiguously, flicking his wrist over and glancing at his watch. 

Hermione did the same.

Twenty to two.

She swallowed.

He was looking at her guiltily and she suddenly realised why he had bought out the second bottle. 

He wanted to sleep again and that meant...

Hermione held her breath and tried to keep her voice even.

"Shall we go to bed then Professor?" She asked.


	12. Psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a moody Snape.

She folded her arms protectively across her chest as they made their way through the dungeons, his footsteps clicking in long strides which she had to hurry to keep up with.

Her heart was racing and she focused on the unfamiliar paintings to distract herself. 

"Memorise the way." He said. "You will need to return on your own in the morning."

It all seemed so confusing.

"Isn't there a shortcut?" She asked.

"Yes."

It didn't sound like he intended on revealing it to her. 

She sighed and at last they came to the black stone door she had been escorted from just a few nights ago.

It was very different going in the other direction. 

Snape unlocked the door and held it open for her.

She looked at the floor, an invisible threshold glowing in her mind. Her eyes moved towards his face. 

It was expressionless, impassive but very tired.

She stepped inside. 

It was the second time she had been in his rooms and she looked around subtly as he led her through to the bedroom. There were a lot of books, which was to be expected, but there were other things too... 

Muggle things.

It was odd.

When they reached his bedroom Snape stopped and handed her the potion. "Drink it." He demanded.

Hermione tried to cross to the bed but he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her roughly back. She scowled, realising he hadn't planned for her to sleep in a bed at all.

"I won't sleep on the floor!" She protested. "It's undignified."

"More undignified than sleeping under a desk?" He countered.

Her eyebrows lowered threateningly.

They stayed that way for a while, staring at each other, before Snape moved to bed and grabbed a pillow, tossing it crossly to the floor.

Hermione scowled at him and gritted her teeth.

"Try again, Professor " She said.

He folded his arms and took a menacing step towards her. "Don't test me." He hissed.

Hermione squared her shoulders, fighting back a gulp and trying to ignore the strange effect his closeness was having on her. "If you want to get any sleep you better be a bit nicer to me." She said, her voice unwavering. "You can't force me to take this."

He probably could.

Snape glared at her. "If you want me in a fit state to fix this mess you better let me get some sleep." He said.

An awkward pause echoed in the silence. They really were alone down here.

"Fine!" Hermione said hurriedly, slamming herself onto the pillow and uncorking the potion. "Just get into bed!"

Snape did as he was told, making sure to position himself on the side nearest to Hermione, still unsure how close Longbottom's potion would have an effect.

"Goodnight Professor." She said, downing the potion in one swift gulp.

The last thing she heard before the darkness took her once more was Professor Snape's blunt voice.

"Good morning." He corrected.


	13. Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally returned to continue this...

Things stayed like that for a while and after a few days Hermione had grown used to the strange monotony of her new routine.

Each evening, she would leave the dormitory and sneak down to the dungeons in Harry's invisibility cloak, to meet Snape outside his classroom. 

When she arrived, they would walk to his quarters in a tense silence, one that was broken only for Snape to relate the findings of his day's research and reply in snide irritation to her questioning.

Neville's potion, it turned out, was harder to analyse than expected.

After their first night together, Snape had relented and Hermione's sleeping arrangements had improved somewhat, she now had a small makeshift bed next to his own, possibly because he had realised after his initial investigations just how long the situation was likely to last. However, tensions between the two were still high and Snape was now refusing to let Hermione near him during the day, insisting that he carry out his research undisturbed. 

Despite this, Hermione spent much of her spare time chained to the library, pouring over obscure titles and making spidery notes on bits of parchment which she would owl to him at random times throughout the day.

He never mentioned them though, or even acknowledged that he had recieved them, so she had no way to tell if they were helping. For all she knew, they went straight from his hand and into the fire. 

Still, she was determined to continue her research, even if it didn't help. It was something to focus on and the fact that he had dismissed her as a "distraction" had only increased her determination.

It wasn't until Tuesday lunchtime that things started to fall apart again...

"Hey, Mione!" Ron called jogging to catch up with her as she left the great hall after another speedy meal, hoping to spend the rest of her break in the library. 

She froze at the sound of his voice, forcing her face into an expression that might pass for amicable before turning to him.

"Ron." She said, wincing out a smile and trying to act casual. "What is it?"

It didn't work.

Her irritation was clear and Ron's smile faltered.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't realise you were..." His voice trailed off. "Where are you going anyway? I've hardly seen you all week. You're not still mad about Neville are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No." She said quickly. "No. I'm just stressed, that's all... about my exams." She added quickly.

"Right." Ron said with an odd look. They stood in silence for a while, both clutching the hems of their robes awkwardly, before Ron spoke again.

He was looking down at his shoes and his voice was very quiet.

"You know you can talk to me..." He said, looking up and catching her gaze. "If something's upsetting you? I know I'm not exactly..." He paused unsure how to continue the sentence. "But maybe I can help?"

His gaze was intense and Hermione swallowed. 

She really didn't want to lie to him.

"Ron, I..." She began but before she had the chance to finish her sentence Snape had emerged from the entrance of the great hall, his dark eyes scanning the corridor angrily before settling on her own with an awful, glittering intensity.

She could read the warning in his eyes and flicked her gaze away sharply, looking back at Ron and swallowing the rest of her sentence. "Don't be silly." She said.  "I'm fine. I just thought I'd start revising a little early this year. You know how I am." 

She tried another smile, hoping it would be more convincing than the last.

Ron only twitched and he looked behind himself, his frown deepening as he saw Snape standing in the corridor, watching them intently. "Allright." He said quietly. "Just... keep yourself safe Hermione."

As Ron walked away, she felt her heart sink and turned to Snape, only to see his black robes billowing behind him as he dissapeared through the open door again, leaving her completely alone once more.


	14. Fourteen

"How did you know what Ron was doing?" She asked as the pair made their nightly pilgrimage through the dungeons to Snape's quarters. "When he was asking questions I mean..." 

The Professor scowled and fixed Hermione with an accusatory glare.

"I'm not blind Miss Granger." He said sharply, his tone softening a little as he realised the girl truly had no idea what he was on about. "Its obvious to anyone with half a brain that Weasley's infatuated with you. Of course he's going to want to find out what you're doing in that damn library all the time. And I wouldn't put it past YOU to tell him everything."

Hermione blushed, trying to keep her face impassive.

"What do you mean?" She said quickly. "Ron still likes Lavender..." 

It was a weak protest though and even as she said it, things began to fall into place in her mind: the way she caught him watching her in lessons, the way he had stood up for her in front of Snape during potions... the way he tried any excuse to get her alone.

"Exactly." Snape said, seeming to read her thoughts.

Hermione scowled and crossed her arms tightly.

"Well, how did you know?" She said crossly.

He ignored her.

"Don't get any ideas." He said. "I don't want you distracted. There is still much work to do if we're going to sort out this mess before the end of the term."

The end of the term? 

Gods what would happen if things were still like this by Christmas?

"I thought you didn't want my help." She sulked, trying to push the thought of a Christmas with Snape far from her mind.

"Not in my lab." He said. "Some of the ingredients I am using are... difficult to come by... and past experience has taught me not to trust you around my more valuable stores."

Hermione blanched. "It was an accident." She said, not quite sure which theft Snape was on about.

He snorted. 

"Of course." He said. "I'm sure you could brew polyjuice in your sleep."

She wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. 

She dismissed it.

They were at the door to his chambers now and Snape lifted his hand to open it before turning back to the girl, his fingers hovering over the metal handle.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly before pushing open the door.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *_*


	15. Annddd it gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could not be more cliché if I tried -_-

"Miss Granger." The old man said, his pale eyes twinkling in the dim light of the sitting room. "Professor Snape tells me you've been having some issues regarding your sleeping arrangements? Come in, dear, take a seat."

Hermione turned and looked questioningly at Snape who had gone a very sickly shade of grey. 

He didn't say anything. 

"I'm... I mean, yes Headmaster." She said, stumbling into one of the large armchairs. She had never spent more than a few seconds in this room before and she drank in her surroundings, noting at once the huge stack of books piled up in one of the corners.

Snape slumped into the chair next to her.

"I didn't think he'd tell you." She said honestly.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I think he thought he could sort this out himself." He said, glancing at Snape with a strange mix of emotions. "Severus has always been very independent... much like yourself."

Hermione stopped.

She could tell from the familiar tone of the his voice that Dumbledore was planning something, building up her emotions and trying to fold her neatly into one of his plans.

"What do you want from me?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. 

Snape smirked humourlessly and she could see the look of surprise flash across the old man's face before he continued.

"Very well." He said, the coaxing wheedle dissapearing from his voice instantly. "I'm going to put this to you bluntly Hermione... Professor Snape is working for the order."

She could have laughed.

"I know." She said looking from Dumbledore to Snape, confused. 

Had they really thought she was too dumb to work that one out. 

"I know." She repeated. "And I understand if-"

Snape cut her off.

"No, Miss Granger." He said quietly. "I don't think you do understand."

"Severus, please..." Dumbledore coaxed.

Hermione looked between their faces, searching for something to grab onto. "He was a spy." She said. "He-"

"Is still spying."

Dumbledore's words hit her with a painful blow.

"But..."

The old man sighed, taking off his half moon spectacles and rubbing them anxiously against the cuff of his sleeve. "Professor Snape is of vital importance to us Hermione." He said. "He has been working his way into the Dark Lord's graces for years. For a few weeks, he may be able to avoid his... duties but Voldemort is no fool. Eventually Professor Snape will need to-"

"Albus!" Snape warned. "You said you wouldn't tell her any more than she needed to know."

Dumbledore sighed rearranged his glasses.

"I'm sorry Severus, you're right."

"What do I need to know?" She demanded. "What's going on?" 

Dumbledore sighed again, wondering how to continue. "Your situation has arisen at a most inopportune time, Miss Granger." He said. "Of course, you can keep working on a cure... but you must understand that Severus has... other engagements to keep."

Hermione turned to Snape, her eyes wild. 

"You're going to him?" She asked. "But... when?"

"I do not know." He said. "I have not been called for some time."

Hermione froze, the reality of the situation suddenly dawning on her.

"But... what if I fall asleep while you're..."

"You won't." He said firmly. "The Headmaster is always made aware when I am called. I'm sure he will be more than capable of keeping you awake until I return."

"And what about you?" She demanded .

How long had he been going on like this? Risking his life in front of that monster while...

"I will be fine." He said, an odd look flashing across his face.

Dumbledore looked anxiously between them, sharing a final, painful, look of knowing with Snape before he spoke.

"I'll leave you two to get some rest." He said quietly. "Goodnight, Miss Granger... goodnight, Severus."

Neither of them could bring themselves to reply.


	16. ?

Hermione woke up, comfortable for the first time in days. 

A long arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, the pleasant smell of spices once again tickling her nose. 

She opened her eyes. 

Her head was tucked into his chest and he had pulled her close to him. She tried to wriggle away but he held her tighter. She lifted her head, surprised to find his eyes were open... distant. 

He was awake. 

She shuddered at the intensity of his grip.

"I'm sorry you have been dragged into this." He said softly. His voice was gentle and soothing- a lover's voice and it made her heart leap in her chest. This was so strange... so intimate, and she wasn't sure if she should push him away or crawl in closer.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, settling her head back onto his chest.

Was this a dream?

It must be. She shut her eyes and breathed in his scent. 

They stayed like that for a long time. 

Snape didn't say anything, just continued to hold her, lost in thought, staring at some lost thing she couldn't see.

"We'll find a cure." She said finally and he looked down, seeming to see her for the first time that night. 

He frowned, pushing her away sharply as he rolled out of the bed, leaving her shivering at the loss of his warmth.

What had just happened?


	17. A Step in the Wrong Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry for the long delay in updates- not sure if anyone is still interested in this story but I heard a few people say they wanted it continued so here we go guys! :)

After that Snape was distant. He stopped escorting her to his chambers, eventually forcing her to make her own way there each night, leaving her to knock timidly at his door as though she were entering his classroom.

She would stand outside for what felt like hours- in the cold corridor, waiting. The minutes stretching on unbearably until at last the door would fly open and he would allow her to scuttle in.

They didn't talk. 

And he didn't mention that morning again, so that Hermione began to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing. Had he been so tender? So calm? Had she really felt comforted in the arms of this cruel, hard man whose eyes now scanned her impassively during class- disapproving every inch of her covered flesh, leaving her feeling naked and alone?

Then one night, he had been drinking.

She could smell it on him immediately. The sickening, warm stench of the fire whiskey hitting her like a slap in the face as the door swung open, burning the back of her throat. 

She looked up terrified and felt his blind eyes rake selfishly over her body.

"You're drunk." She said- her lips moving strangely as she took an involuntary step back into the darkness.

She had never tasted alcohol before, never even been this close to it and the poweful stench seemed to make him taller and more imposing. It made his face look colder, distorting his features in the moonlight. She looked around desperately, her thoughts racing to the stories she had heard from the muggle world- alcohol and rape. Murder and clumps of hair. Flesh and mud and blood.

A little girl in red alone in the woods...

"I won't hurt you." He said and she looked up to find there was genuine pain in his eyes. He seemed ashamed. "I haven't had that much-" There was a long pause as he swallowed another sentence and Hermione kept her eyes fixed on his tough, black shoes, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her and hugging her arms to her chest.

"Let me get you a glass." He offered and his voice was painful, almost pleading.

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't think of anything to say- her voice caught in her throat- held still by an imaginary, ghostly, hand around her neck.

Snape nodded and took another step back but the girl didn't move.

"I won't hurt you." He insisted and she couldn't help but flinch at the raw intensity of his words.

She lifted her eyes cautiously to his face and scanned his eyes which stared back painfully and forced her to look away.

She stepped inside.


	18. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the angst :)

Unlike other nights, Snape did not lead Hermione directly to the bedroom to take her potion, retreating instead back to the small green sofa- the same spot Dumbledore had sat in just a few days before. 

He winced perceptibly, his whole body sagging down with an uncomfortabe effort as he took his seat, setting the now empty glass against a side table with an audible clink.

Hermione swallowed hard, staring out at him from the doorway. He hardly seemed to notice she was there and she listened quietly for the familiar click as the heavy door to his chambers locked itself magically behind her, letting her know they were alone. 

"Professor?" She asked quietly but there was no response. 

His eyes had resumed their hazy, far off look and Hermione stood wondering just how long he had been sat like this, drinking alone, before she had arrived. 

A long time from the state of him and, as she stared at his dishcheveled face, a wave of guilt washed over her.

"Professor?" She asked again.

No reply.

She licked her lips anxiously, unsure what to do in the situation. Was it the alcohol making him act this way or had something happened?

"Shall we go to bed now Professor?" She tried and her voice seemed to at last shake him from his stupor as he looked up at her, his gaze painful and wounded. He looked as though she had kicked him in the stomach.

A long pause stretched out, Hermione's heart thudding painfully as she struggled to maintain eye contact.

"Sit down." He said at last and she was anxious to obey, taking the seat beside him, she saw him wince again.

"What's the matter Professor?" She asked and her raw concern seemed to trouble him. "Are you hurt"

He breathed in heavily.

"No Miss Granger I am not hurt." He said softly.

"Then what is it?" She asked, fighting the inexplicable urge to grab his hand and offer him some comfort.

She could hear the strained intake of breath as he lifted his dark eyes and fixed them intently on hers. 

"I have come across something... concerning in my experiments" He said quietly. "And I must ask you Miss Granger..." There was a long pause before he continued with visible discomfort. "What are your feelings towards me?" 

His voice was dangerous and she could feel the words ripple against her skin, light beads of sweat forming under her robes that made her shiver.

"I respect you." She said and the tension in her voice was palpable as she realised just how close they were and what he was implying... That she liked him- in that way.

Did she? It was wrong and she knew it, guilt rising in her stomach like bile as she realised this whole situation could be down to a silly schoolgirl crush.

"I respect you." She said again, hanging her head in shame.

It sounded like an apology.

"I see." He said quietly, though he didn't look like he saw anything- his eyes were far away again, staring at some distant object. He raised a hand to his chin and stroked it mindlessly.

"There is another thing." He said at last. 

Hermione felt the pit in her stomach grow deeper.

"What is it?" She managed.

"I have been summoned several times since this began." He said and the guilt rose higher, escaping her in a helpless sigh of apology which he brushed aside. 

"So far I have managed to evade the calling, I suggested suspicon was rising, that it would be safer to remain in the castle until things died down... but I cannot defy him forever."

"When do you have to go?" She asked, terrified.

"Christmas." He said bluntly.

"But that's only two weeks away." She said, realisation dawning on her. "For one night?" 

She already knew the answer.

"A week." He said.

"What about the cure?" She asked desperately "I can't stay awake for a week and I'm going to put you in so much danger, I'm so sorry Professor."

"You're going to put yourself in danger." He corrected.

"Isn't there something we can do- a potion or a spell or-"

"There is one thing." He interrupted, his eyes darting up to hers painfully.

"Anything." She whispered.


	19. *Exhale*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know about you guys but this story has been really messing with my head- and I'm the author. Hopefully this chapter clears a few things up and allows the story to move on. Idk :/

"Kiss me." He said and the bluntness of the request startled Hermione who stared down at him in shock, unsure how to respond. 

Was he taunting her?

"Professor..." She said at last, her heart pounding as she struggled to contain the swirl of emotions now burning in her stomach.

His eyes locked themselves on hers and there was a strange and painful moment of intamacy before something dark seemed to cloud his vision and he was once again unreadable.

"I assure you" He said, his voice suddenly regaining the biting intensity she recognised from the classroom. "I'm not asking for myself. Potions like this, that do not resolve themselves naturally, usually require some action from the consumer... Your dangerous affections for me..." He paused and glared up at her accusingly. "May have influenced what such an action would entail."

Hermione paled, angry that, despite his insinuations, she still found herself soothed by the familiar tone.

"I understand Professor." She said. "And I'd like to remind you that you don't know what affections I hold for you." It was a struggle to keep her voice level but she managed it.

...just about.

Snape's eyes narrowed and then flashed violently. "Do not play games with me, Miss Granger."

"I'm not." She said, her courage building. "But two of us were hit with the potion..." Her heart was hammering frighteningly. "If you want to kiss me..."

Snape rounded on her in an instant, pushing her back against the bookcase, his hand tight around her neck as she gasped, averting her eyes to the floor and staring at the familiar buckles of his shoes.

He shook her hard, his words seeming to come from deep inside him as they rumbled against her ear. "Two of us were hit with the potion." He said. "But only one of us ingested it and I know for a fact that it wasn't me."

He let the memory of the accident sink in- how she had swallowed when she saw him, the faint taste of lavender in her mouth. 

He loosed his grip slightly, pressing himself against her.

"Do you remember Miss Granger?" He hissed and she could feel it... his thing, hot against her stomach. 

So it was her fault then?

Tears welled up in her as she remembered how she had longed for his attention... to have him acknowledge her at last, even if only for a second...

She had gotten what she wanted hadn't she... but not like this.

Snape moved his hand until it was stroking her neck, his thumb brushing against her tears as she cringed in his grip.

"I remember." He purred, and she swallowed under him. "I've thought about it." He said and she could hear the slight strain in his voice as he restrained himself, feel his heavy chest thumping against hers. "I could take you now-" He whispered. "If that's what you wanted..."

Hermione's face reddened and pushed back against him, trying desperately to escape the circle of his grip as he pressed himself against her harder.

"Listen to me." He said sharply, holding her against the bookcase with ease. "I made you a promise."

Hermione continued to struggle pointlessly.

"What did I promise you, Miss Granger?" He asked, his low voice vibrating painfully. 

Hermione's sobs loosened.

"You said wouldn't hurt me." She whispered.

"I won't hurt you." He promised and as he pulled away Hermione exhaled deeply, shaken by his violence and the revelation of his desire...

She lifted her eyes to his and he stared back at her coldly.

"You want something from me Miss Granger." He said. "And the potion is adamant you should get it... If it isn't that then what?" He asked. "What do you want from me?" 

His voice was painful and Hermione felt the familiar pangs of guilt tightening her chest and pulling down heavily as she realised just how unfair this situation was to him.

She had ingested the potion and now Snape was bound to her, trapped by her desire, which was no less selfish than his own. It was pulling them together at night but for what...

"What do you want?" He repeated quietly.

She thought about Ron, how she had pined after him for years, how the desire had festered inside her until she discovered he felt the same, how painful it had been to admit she didn't want him after all...

She desired intelligence, remembered the way he had felt that night as he held her in his arms... Safe... She knew it was wrong... knew he had been thinking of someone else but she still wanted it...

She remembered the way his eyes made her burn, always glowing with knowledge and passion... some unspoken emotion.

How he always questioned her, pushed her to be more. 

She remembered the pain when he had taunted her, how it had only fed her desire for his approval... an unreachable man... the goodness she still saw in him, despite everything. 

How he had always protected them. 

How she had always felt he deserved more.

"I want you to love me." She said quietly, knowing it was impossible and that by admitting it she had trapped them both.

Snape groaned and fell back onto the sofa, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

It was exactly what he didn't want to hear.


	20. Ew

He was going to kill her.

She didn't have to look at him to know that. The heavy thump as he landed at her feet had told her everything she needed to know. 

How could she be so stupid? To climb out of bed knowing full well Professor Snape would be dragged across the room with her.

This was bad.

And she couldn't even remember why she had gotten up in the first place. She hated his chambers and was usually terrified to move so much as a step without Snape's permission.-

Her stomach suddenly gave a violent twitch reminding her but she didn't have a chance to move before the contents of last night's dinner had hurled themselves directly onto Professor Snape's head.

"Oops." She said through the vomit.

Hermione groaned but managed to keep her eyes fixed on the lump of black cloth now writhing uncomfortably at her feet. She focused on her breathing,trying desperately to not unleash a second serving as he stood up.

At first he seemed genuinely confused and raised a wary hand to his head, a pained grimace appearing as he realised what she had done and pulled it away sharply.

"Miss Granger." He said through gritted teeth. "WHAT was that?"

She paused.

"Im sorry." She said groggily. "I was trying to get to the toilet- I didn't feel well... Sir" 

"I noticed." He said and even in the darkness she caught the flash in his eyes.

But she couldnt focus on it for long because she was soon swaying again, her stomach continuing to pulse uncomfortably. She was dizzy and he reached out instinctively, steadying her with a tentative hand.

After some time he spoke.

"Are you feeling-" But before he could finish his sentence the girl had ejected another violent serving of vomit onto him, this time splashing down the front of his robes and onto his shoes.

"Better?" He finished with a sigh as she collapsed against him, her whole body shaking as she whispered.

Snape groaned and pulled the wand from his sleeve, vanishing the mess and lifting the weary girl into his arms.

Poppy could deal with this one.


	21. Drama

Professor Snape entered the Infirmary with a painful clatter, startling Madame Pompfrey awake as he lowered the now unconscious girl onto the nearest bed.

"Severus!" Poppy scolded, before noticing Hermione's state and rushing to her side. 

She had gone downhill quickly.

Poppy immediately began working around her, casting diagnostic spells as Snape looked on with folded arms.

"What happened?" Madame Pompfrey asked, her wand arm moving in quick swirls, seeming to hypnotize Snape as he watched. "What happened!" She repeated

"I found her wandering the castle." He said flatly "She has already emptied her stomach contents twice. She passed out on the way here." 

The mediwitch didn't reply.

Snape's eyebrow twitched.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, the calmness of his voice masking a growing sense of panic now twisting in his stomach as he watched the mediwitch work frantically around the girl, binding her in a golden fog.

"Poppy!" He demanded but she didn't flinch and simply flicked her hand to the side as if to silence him as a phial crashed it's way across the room and lurched into her hand. Snape took a step back and watched in horror as Madame Pompfrey lifted the pale liquid to the girl's face.

"Poppy no!" He said.

"I have to." 

She pinched the girl's nose between her fingers and let the light liquid slide into her mouth. Her wand guiding it down her throat.

The meditwitch took a step backwards and stared at the girl.

Snape stared too. 

She looked almost angelic like this- she seemed younger and Snape stared at her dumbly. 

Everything had gone wrong.

He didn't understand it.

"She's  in a magically induced coma." Poppy said, confirming what Snape already knew.

"What's wrong with her?"

The was a beat of silence before the old woman answered.

"She's been poisoned."


End file.
